I'm Coming Home
by Rise of the Blossom
Summary: He was late. He was always late. Why had she thought that today would be any different? Maybe because he was supposed to be home from a mission that lasted well over seven months?


**I'm Coming Home  
><strong>By: Helennnn

* * *

><p>He was late.<p>

He was _always_ late.

Why had she thought that today would be any different? Maybe because he was supposed to be home from a mission that lasted well over seven months? Just the reminder made her heart ache. He had been gone for so long and for the entire time, she had wanted nothing more than for him to return and be by her side like a husband was supposed to be.

Their relationship hadn't been too popular – no, it had been popular, just not in a good way. People acted like it was a scandal. Called him a paedophile and Sakura a victim. They said that she had been taken advantage of. _Please_. The first time they had been together intimately was when she was nineteen and if anything, _she_ had taken advantage of _him_. But the villagers didn't care about things like that and the things they accused her husband of were monstrous and disgusting. On more than one occasion, it had almost ended their relationship.

No matter how aloof he appeared when being called vicious names such as those, they always got to him. Cradle snatcher. Kiddie fiddler. Paedophile. Rapist. All the names were disgusting! It had taken Sakura literally beating somebody into the ground to make the nasty villagers keep their comments to themselves. Why couldn't they simply be together without all the drama and the name calling? They were in love, why couldn't the villagers just accept that?

Now, at twenty–three years old, the gossip and the rumours and the name calling had died down. Nobody uttered a word about them now because they were old news. Their Hokage, Tsunade, had approved of the relationship not too long after she was informed about it. According to her, Hatake Kakashi was a difficult man to kill, so her apprentice would never feel the heart shattering loss she had. Yes, Kakashi came close to death all the time, but he always bounced back. It was ridiculously impossible to kill him.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked down the road that led to Konoha's gates, where she was impatiently waiting. The long road surrounded by the forest was utterly empty.

Where was he?

Things hadn't been easy between them to say the least. He was impassive, she was hotheaded. He liked to read smut, she… Okay, Kakashi have gotten her to try out the first book, to try and prove a point, but that wasn't what she was talking about. That was beside the point!

"Waiting for someone?"

She groaned. "Yes, but he's late. _Again_!"

"I see."

Suddenly, Sakura straightened up. Blinked. Once, twice and then a third time. And then her eyes narrowed as she slowly turned around to look behind her, surprised to find none other than Hatake Kakashi standing there, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his infamous _Icha Icha_ book. Seriously. If bounty hunters ever had difficulty recognizing him (which was kind of impossible due to his hair and mask), all they would have to do is wait. Sooner or later, the idiot would pull out his little orange book and then bam! He'd have bounty hunters on his ass.

She shook her head with annoyance. "When the hell did you get back?"

"Just now."

"Then why didn't I see you?"

"You looked lost in your thoughts." finally, Kakashi closed his book and placed it into his pouch, looking down at Sakura with an eye crease. It made her heart melt, as she knew just how his smile would look beneath his mask. "Well? Are you going to–"

He didn't have time to finish his question as Sakura suddenly slammed into him, almost knocking Kakashi to the ground when she did so. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she grinned, holding him tightly against her and that smile only grew when Kakashi returned her embrace.

Many thought that he would be against public displays of affection. But he wasn't. Well, there was a limit. Kakashi didn't mind holding her hand or receiving a hug, but that was where he drew the line. Anything else was to be saved for when they were together, alone. He was a man who enjoyed privacy. Not to mention he'd have to remove his mask for her to kiss him, as Sakura downright refused to kiss him whilst he was still wearing the stupid thing.

"I take it you missed me?" he smirked.

"Shut up and take us home, Kakashi!"

"I always like a bossy woman." Kakashi's smirk widened, but behind her back, he did the necessary seals to transport them to their home.

And when Sakura fell back onto their bed, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh, especially when he removed his flak jacket and before it had even fallen to the ground with a muted thud, he was slipping his sweatshirt over his head as well as the shirt underneath that was attached to his mask. The wrappings around his ankles and his forehead protector quickly followed. Trust the pervert to take them straight to the bedroom. Forget possibly needing food or a shower or even a short rest! Nope. Not Kakashi. He lived up to the name of being a shameless pervert.

But that was what she loved so much about him.

"I missed you." Sakura told him with a softer smile as Kakashi kissed his way up her legs, starting from her ankles.

The breathless moan that quietly escaped his wife had Kakashi smirking against her inner thigh. "I can tell."

"Shut up." she grumbled, lifting her hips to aid him in removing her skirt and underwear. "It's been over seven months!"

It surprised her when Kakashi didn't go straight to where she had expected him to. Instead, he moved higher and higher up her body, leaving hot, open–mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he revealed whilst removing her shirt. Soon enough, Sakura was sitting up and lifting her arms for him, allowing Kakashi to wordlessly lift it over her head and throw it carelessly to the ground. Her bra joined not too long after. And so she wasn't the only one completely naked, Sakura's fingers worked at unbuttoning his pants, smiling up at him impishly when she slowly unzipped them. She had always enjoyed teasing him so Sakura made sure to be agonizingly slow whilst removing them along with his underwear.

The moment they were gone, she found herself being lowered, _pinned_, onto the bed and her lips captured in a fierce, breathtaking kiss that both made her stomach tighten with anticipation and her heart pound away in her chest. Sakura knew Kakashi could hear it, because he chuckled once against her lips.

"You should know better than to tease me, _Sakura_." he murmured against her lips, parting her legs with his knee. Enjoying the gasp that came from her as he dragged a single finger over her slit, Kakashi continued to tease her with his fleeting touches.

"You deserved it," Sakura muttered, her hips raising and trying to get him to add more pressure, "for being late."

Once more, he let a single chuckle escape him and slipped two fingers inside of her. "I'll make it up to you."

Her breathing quickened as he not only moved his fingers within her, but also kissed her neck, slowly making his way towards her breasts. God, she loved it when Kakashi paid attention to her breasts. It took away all insecurities she felt about them. His touches always made her feel desirable and he knew that. It was why he always made sure to pay attention to them.

Hips rocking in time with his fingers, Sakura's own fingers trailed down his body and a quiet whimper escaped her when Kakashi all but attacked her breasts with his lips, tongue and teeth. A grunt escaped him and Kakashi's hips bucked when her fingers ran a teasing touch down his hardening length before taking him in her hand, giving a firm pull. To make the position less awkward, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, shifting over Sakura.

But then she stopped the movement of her hand.

"You didn't say that you missed me, too."

Pulling back an inch, Kakashi gave her a lopsided grin, both of his eyes creasing along with it and just like earlier, her heart skipped a beat. No, he wasn't God–like handsome, but Kakashi's face was definitely unforgettable. He was handsome and when he gave her a devilish smirk, he was sexy, too.

"Do I really need to tell you those words?" his voice was an octave lower and his eyes were giving her a heated look, causing the fire within her to erupt to new heights. Instead of showing how she felt, however, Sakura gave Kakashi a blank look. He smirked. "Of course I missed you."

"Good." she smiled impishly as she dragged her hand up his length and back down.

Eyes closing and breath leaving him, Kakashi pressed his forehead to Sakura's, the pace of his fingers increasing. That pleasure he could feel only increased at her moan of his name. Like he had, Sakura also increased her pace.

"I'm close." he grunted, removing his fingers from inside of her and grabbing her hand, effectively stopping all movements.

Damn it had been way too long. Usually it took more than a hand job to bring him so close, at least, during foreplay. He had high stamina and an even higher sex drive! Not only had Kakashi's body been trained for battle, but also for seduction. He could keep going all night. But apparently, not tonight. And the soft smile on Sakura's lips as she squirmed beneath him told Kakashi that she understood.

With one, swift movement, he had both of Sakura's hands pinned on each side of her head, not for the first time surprising his wife with his speed. He'd never admit to it, but Kakashi enjoyed showing off to Sakura. The look that would enter her features, the stunned, proud look filled with admiration, was one he loved to see. Once again kissing her, Kakashi lowered himself against her completely, holding back a shiver at the wonderful feeling of her skin pressed to his.

The gasp in his ear as Kakashi slid his length into her heat was something he had missed hearing. To him, there was nothing better than _that gasp_ on your first thrust.

Whilst whispering soft words in her ear, Kakashi entwined his fingers with hers, though pulled his other hand away so that he could grab her thigh, shifting it over his hip as he began a slow grind. And when Kakashi pulled back to gaze down at her features, he couldn't help but smile lazily at the expression on her face. She looked dazed and already satisfied. And as her eyes locked onto his, Kakashi gave a more forceful thrust, causing her to moan loudly.

With her free hand, Sakura lightly scratched his back, trailing down his spine and smiling at the shiver that took over Kakashi for a moment. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes, a playful expression, and she bit her lip when he lowered his head and nipped a sensitive part of her neck gently. She lifted her leg a little higher, locking it around him, whilst her hand suddenly grabbed his other hip, eyes closing when he quickened his pace.

Sakura had always loved hearing _his_ sounds of pleasure. They were low and throaty, although if he was climaxing, his moans sounded softer and in a way, they sounded a little vulnerable, if that was possible.

He let go of Sakura's thigh and searched for the button within her folds, teasing and rubbing in hurried circles so that she wouldn't be left behind. She wasn't. Just like Kakashi had known she would, Sakura threw her head back, a loud, wanton moan of his name tearing from her lips. She quickly released his hip and wrapped both legs around his waist, allowing him to angle her hips and hit a certain spot within her that made Sakura see stars.

And with her orgasm, brought forth his own.

After two forceful thrusts, a strained groan that was drowned out by Sakura's cries tore from him and Kakashi felt his release hit him hard.

He collapsed on top of her, though shifted slightly so that he could rest his head on her chest, listening to her heart as it slowly began to return to its usual pace. It was nice feeling her arms wrap around him in a loving embrace. Kakashi sighed.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Ending is a little rushed, because I had no idea how to finish it. This is my first try at KakaSaku, so please tell me what you think!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
